A Little Wish Upon a Star
by Kyoko Misami
Summary: The Sohmas decide to plan a surprise birthday party for Tohru. But things go wrong and she makes a wish on a star saying how she wants the curse to be broken. Romantic Flings and Secrets are told. SOME SPOILERS!Kyoru, Shiaki, Harurin


Disclaimer: Sorry, but I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did I wouldn't let people copyright it into a story. That's just me isn't it?

Summary:

After Shigure and The Sohmas plan a surprise birthday party for Tohru, she makes a wish on a star that they could finally get rid of the curse. But with a shocking discovery made by Akito, did Tohru's wish really come true?

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Akito-san, you shouldn't be out of bed. You are too weak."

"No…No today is different you see, something special will happen. Our endless banquet, the feast of sorrows will finally come to an end."

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

**A LITTLE WISH UPON A STAR**

**Kyoko Misami**

_Two Days Before_

_  
_Hatori sat at his desk, hearing the clock click away. Time passing, since he woke up early this morning to tend to Akito's whim and needs. He wasn't as busy as he usually was this week, since the ration of colds bore down. It was beginning to get cold outside just like it does each year. And during this time he couldn't help but think about Kanna. Why couldn't he just forget, it can't be easy since he had his heart and his soul bound to her alone. He had loved for her each and everyday of his life. He sighed picking up his black coat, just as the phone on the desk rang. He picked it up to hear the familiar giddy voice on the other side.

"Tori-san?" Just what he needed, to be bothered by one of the idiots.

"Yes Tori-san guess what? Gure-san is going to have a surprise party for Tohru-kun today at three! Isn't it marvelous? A chance for Yuki, yes that Yuki to confess his true feelings for her!"

"Aren't you being a little overconfident today Ayame?" he replied.

"Not at all, a true man will always wait for the right time to make a move upon a woman and I'm sure today will be the day! So Tori-san you will come won't you?" Ayame asked. Hatori sighed, even if he didn't have anything to do at the moment, sure as hell Akito wouldn't be so lenient as to let **her** have a party. Needless to say he was expecting Akito to call him soon. With a last thought and an exasperated breath Hatori spoke into the receiver.

"Tell Shigure I'll be there."

"So…so Tori-san you'll be coming?"

"Yes."

"Alright then Tori-san see you at three! Don't forget now!" Hatori hung up, running his fingers threw his dark hair. What was he thinking? If he went what will happen if Akito found out? Hopefully he wouldn't do the same thing he did to Kanna. For the best.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Balloons, Streamers all sorts of decorations were put up in Shigure's house. Since Tohru was at work and about to come home soon, they only had a little while more for all of the guests to come. Shigure sat on the couch, whistling happily reading a book. There was knocking that came from the door, and just as Kyo answered it, Kagura popped up with a smile.

"Hi Kyo-kun!" Without a second thought he slammed the door, his breath heaving. Yuki strolled past sweat dropping.

"Who was that?" Shigure replied. There was a loud smash as Kagura kicked the door down with Kyo underneath. Kagura tended to Kyo just as someone they all hated walked in.

"Everyone I'm Here!" Kyo and Yuki's face both turned white. Their horror was just realized……Ayame.

"Kyonkichi! Yuki! Look at this wonderous home you two have decorated for the beloved princess Tohru!" Kyo growled looked deadly at Shigure.

"Why did you invite him?"

"It was more like Aaya invited himself," Shigure replied "Of course but we will always be together no matter what Aaya."

"Yes always connected Gure-san." They both snapped their fingers. This house was just about to become noisier. Everything was fixed just right, but all they had to do was play the waiting game. Tohru walked home from work unexpectant of the Sohma's plans, and yet she was anxious. Her birthday, but she couldn't spend it with her mother. This was her first birthday that she didn't. It felt lonesome, her mother would always bake a cake and hang up a large banner above her door. She could just hear her voice, echoing.

'Happy Birthday Tohru!'

Her friends Uo-chan and Hana-chan standing next to her with smiles. This is how she could always be happy, but now the Sohma's…were they considered her new family and leave her old one behind? Right now she had to be on the bright side. Don't ever look down. The party still waiting for her arrival.

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

_A/N: Hello everyone…man I haven't updated for the longest time, but don't worry! I'll make up for my absence. Please leave a comment with your opinion of what you think so far. Trust me it will help._

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
